Rail trims may be attached to sidewalls of a load box of a vehicle such as a truck for decoration or styling purpose. It can be challenge to attach the rail trim to the sidewall of the load box because of their relative position and their sizes. The inventor has recognized that there is need to for a bracket that allow a wider range of installation angle during an assemble process and thus provide flexibility and improve the efficiency in production environments.